The present subject matter generally concerns discrete electronic component arrays and improved integrated configurations of multilayer capacitors, resistors, inductors, and/or other passive components. The disclosed technology particularly involves receiving structures, such as encapsulated shells and array frames, which help combine multiple passive components in a single module for mounting to a substrate.
Many modern electronic devices provide a plurality of components as an in-line combination or configured array. The provision of multiple components in a single embodiment facilitates the use of such a multi-component device in a variety of fashions. For instance, each individual component in such a capacitor array could be used to provide capacitance in different circuit locations, for varied purposes, and even with different capacitance values. Alternatively, multiple capacitors in a capacitor array could be connected in parallel and utilized in combination to provide a single capacitive element with increased capacitance value. U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,494 (Arnold et al.) discloses a multilayer capacitor such as one that may be used in such a capacitor array. Examples of combinations of multiple electronic components within a unified configuration are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,605 (Youker); U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,840 (Satwinder); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,284 (Tanaka).
When multiple components are provided in a single embodiment, it may often be desirable to incorporate different types of components. Integrated passive components are known to incorporate combinations of components such as resistors, capacitors, and/or inductors into a single electronic device. Such a diverse combination provides versatility for the type of circuit application with which a single device can be employed. Exemplary integrated passive component combinations can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,004 (Duva et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,387 (Mandai).
A variety of methods are known that facilitate the combination of multiple components within a single electronic device. Some of these methods focus on unique termination arrangements or electrical connections among combined components. U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,878 (Takabayashi); U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,437 (Anderson); U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,511 (Meusel et al.); and Re. 31,929 (Donaher et al.) provide examples of multi-component modules with particular electrical connection features. Other electrical component arrays utilize mechanical features, such as moldings or mounting frames, to facilitate the combination of components within a single embodiment. Examples of electronic components with particular mechanical structures include U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,372 (Kalivas et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,611 (Samaras et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,145 (Clayton); U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,416 (Trinh); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,240 (McMahon). Still further examples of electrical components with particular array configurations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,622 (Wallace) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,378 (Brady et al.).
Additional background references regarding electronic components technology include U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,987 (Barbier et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,405 (Derouiche) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,824 (Weinberg).
The disclosures of all the foregoing United States patents are hereby fully incorporated into this application for all purposes by reference thereto.